


'Buried' Treasure

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [62]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p>
<p>Challenge: Steve and Kono and their awesome friendship #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Buried' Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_He doesn't miss the jokes, about them. The likenesses._

_But she has a core of gold he never wants to see trained out of her._


End file.
